House Attack
by xKorra15
Summary: -Oneshot-Aang has been stuck in meetings all day. When he finally comes home he finds everything destroyed. And his family no where to be found. Read to find out what happens next.


**A/N: I was watching a movie and this popped in my head, because while I was watching the movie and someone held a knife to a women and I was like "ohhhhhhhhhhh Avatar idea," so this is only a one-shot and it's in the Avatar World. **

Aang was sitting in a meeting with the four nations he was so ready to get back to Katara and their two children. Aang and Katara had a 7 year old daughter named Kayla and a 4 year old son named Tenzin. Katara was also 7 months pregnant with their third child. Aang could not stand the wait he was stuck in meetings all day and was not having a good time at all he found himself dozing off in most of the meetings. The only ones he didn't fall asleep in were the ones about the Air Nomads, and there were only about two of those out of the day.

Aang was leaning his head on his right hand and his eyes were drifting closed he kept opening them but they would slowly creep down on him again. He found himself napping a little bit now and drool was coming out of the side of his mouth.

"Avatar Aang, what do you think about this plan?" The Earth King asked Aang. Zuko looked to where Aang was sitting which happened to be right next to him. He nudged Aang a little bit, but that just caused Aang's head to fall straight on the table with a bang. Zuko looked and realized that everyone was looking at them with a serious and annoyed look. This time Zuko shoved Aang, hard.

Aang's head popped straight up. "What huh, what's going on?" Aang asked with sleepy eyes.

"Avatar Aang, as I was saying we are planning to move some troops over in this area of the Fire Nation" The Earth King said pointing to an area on the Fire Nation map. "To stop some rebels. What do you think?" The Earth King asked once again.

"Uhh… I agree with that." Aang said seeing if what he said would get him out of the meeting.

"Okay, then this meeting is over, this was the last meeting of the day so you all are welcome to leave if you have no further questions." The Earth King said finishing up the meeting.

Aang was the first person out he didn't want anyone coming up to him and asking questions. As soon as he got out of the palace walls he walked through the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. He walked home with a smile on his face, because he couldn't wait to get home to his beautiful family.

He walked up to his house and started to slowly walk up to the house. He stopped and noticed that on the side of the house there was a window broken. Sheer terror swept across his face.

He ran inside only to find water split everywhere and broken vases and pictures that were painted of him and his family and broken out of their frames.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Aang heard a scream which sounded like his daughters scream. But it was not the scream of playfulness he usually got from her it was a scream of terror.

Aang raced to the first bedroom upstairs and he saw a man with his arm around his daughters neck and with that same arm he had his hand over her mouth. He was holding her off the ground and had fire next to her head.

"Not another move Avatar or your daughter burns to death". The man said with pure evil in his voice. He heard whimpers come from his daughter and tears rolling down her face.

"I will do anything you want just don't hurt my daughter, please?" Aang said while holding up his arms and falling to the ground on his knees. "Too easy" Said the man. Aang looked up at his daughter and gave her a small smile and a wink.

Kayla new exactly what that meant, so she bit the man's hand as hard as she could. The man yelped out in pain as he let go of Kayla to hold his now bleeding hand as to where she bit him.

Aang got up and streaked his hand forward, unleashing a sharp current of air that threw the man up against the wall. Aang came up to the man and held him to the wall with his hand grasping the man's kneck.

"You know, bad guy 101 never let your guard down." Aang said punching the man in the face and knocking him out. Aang grabbed some rope he found in the corner of the room and tied up the mans hands and feet.

He then turned to Kayla, she still had tears coming down her face. Aang rushed over to her and cupped her face and brought her into a hug.

"Shhh, it's okay Daddy is here. Daddy is right here," he told her with a gentle and nurturing voice, trying to calm her down. He pulled her out of his embrace, and wiped away the remaining tears.

"Can you tell me where Mommy is?" Aang asked Kayla.

Kayla nodded "They threw Mommy and Tenzin into you and Mommy's bedroom and then I heard a scream and then Tenzin started crying and… and..." Kayla couldn't finish her sentence when she had started crying again.

"It's okay. Daddy is going to fix everything. Now let's go get mommy and Tenzin." Aang said while taking Kayla's hand and leading her down the hall to the back bedroom. He turned the knob and entered his and Katara's bedroom. He walked in to the room to find his son tied up and with rope in his mouth to keep him from yelling, Tears of hope were streaming down his face now as he saw that his father, the Avatar, had found him.

Aang came up to him and untied him, and took the rope out of his mouth. As soon as Tenzin got free he wrapped his arms around Aang's neck and squeezed as a tight as he could. Aang hugged back and then he pulled him out of his embrace. Aang overlooked his son and anger boiled inside of him. Tenzin had bloody nose and scratches all over his face and legs. Tenzin had burn marks on arms and some on his face.

"Tenzin did the people who came in the house do this to you?" Aang asked his son. Tenzin nodded.

"Avatar, I have been waiting for you to arrive." Said a man that came out of a dark corner. He was a lean tall man, had green eyes, and a long ponytail in the back of his head. You would almost mistake him as Long Feng but the only thing that was different was this man had an eye patch over his left eye and had a scar running through his right eye.

"Who are you? And what do you want with my family?" Aang asked, wanting answers.

"I am Long Feng's brother, Mauio," the man said "I am here to complete a job that my brother could not, I am here to kill you. I was hoping we would get you to surrender over your children but you seem to have gotten them free." Mauio said

"Where is my wife?" Aang said gritting his teeth and pushing his kids in to a corner, for he was about to go in the Avatar state.

"Do you really want to know what we have done to her?" Asked Mauio in a teasing voice.

Aang pounded his fists together and closed his eyes for a brief second and took a deep breath in. When his eyes opened, they were glowing white along with his tattoos.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said Mauio shaking his head. That was another mans queue for him to come out. The man was holding Katara by her hair, and had her hands tied behind her back. The worst thing that Aang saw was what they were doing to her. Mauio had injected a knife into her enlarged stomach.

"If you make any move to bend while in the Avatar State your wife and your baby die in front of you." Said Mauio. Aang's eyes were back to normal and so where his tattoos.

"Give me my wife and I will do whatever you want me to. Just don't hurt them." Aang said gritting his teeth. Mauio nodded his head towards the man holding Katara. The man threw Katara to Aang, Katara almost landed on her stomach if it wasn't for Aang's fast reflex's to catch her so quickly.

As soon as Katara was steady she hugged Aang hard around his neck. Aang hugged back, he looked back up to Mauio and scowled at him. Aang pried Katara off him.

"You know you are not a very good bad guy." Aang said to Mauio with a smirk.

"Why is that?" Mauio said looking at Aang confused thinking he had won. "Because, like I told your buddy down the hall, Bad guy 101 you never give someone what they want." Aang said air bending him in the air.

Then grabbed him by the writs in the air with water he got from a bucket in the bedroom. Aang slammed Mauio on the ground so hard that the floor cracked at the impact. Then he froze Mauio's wrists and ankles the floor. Aang then made a ice dagger and was about to plunge it into Mauio's heart.

But the same feeling washed over Aang that he had when he faced Ozai. Aang just couldn't kill Mauio. He couldn't kill anyone even when he hurt his family. Even though he knew Mauio was a sick man for doing this now he couldn't do it.

Aang dropped the dagger and he grabbed Mauio by the throat to hold him even with more force on the floor. "If you ever come near my family I will not hesitate to kill you! Take this as a warning! I may not have the heart to kill you but I will put you in a prison, and let you rot!" Aang seethed to Mauio as he got up. The other man was long gone and left as he realized that he was no match for the Avatar.

Aang turned back to his family and went up to Katara. He grabbed her by the upper arms and slammed his lips on hers. Katara felt complete calmness wash over her and she instinctively put her arms around Aang's neck to deepen the kiss. Aang broke the kiss realizing that there were children in the room.

"Did they hurt you at all?" Aang asked Katara with complete concern in his voice.

"No, I am okay. We both are." She said as she put her hand on her stomach. Aang put his hand on her stomach also, Aang sighed realizing how close he was to losing this.

Aang felt a tug on his pants. He looked down to see Tenzin standing there with Kayla standing next to him. He was holding out his arms as if he wanted up. Aang picked up Tenzin and Kayla as well. He kissed both his children on the forehead and hugged them close to his body. He was so happy that he didn't lose his family.

**A/N: So how was it? If you are reading my other story's then this is the reason I have not updated in a while, but trust me there will be chapters coming up soon for my other stories. And If you haven't read my other stories then you should because they are AWSOME. Just like me. Anyways, hope you guys had a good Valentines. I know I did 3. **

**+Hugs and Kisses until next time+ **


End file.
